Dona eis requiem
by de4d Lady
Summary: Locura temporal, pasión desenfrenada, celos o la búsqueda de un buen recuerdo. Cualquier cosa puede impulsarte a matar... Cualquier cosa, de verdad. [Colección de viñetas.BLxRL] [Hoy: La boda]
1. Escena de amor

Mis manos tiemblan. Es el primer intento de 'Horror' que hago... No sé si quedó bien.

**Disclaimer:** He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero nada logra persuadir a Rowling para que me ceda los derechos sobre Bellatrix y los demás. Tampoco me quiere dar su dinero, la muy avara.

**Dedicado a la sombra que inunda mis pesadillas.**

* * *

_**Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.**_

_(Dales, Señor, descanso eterno y luzca para ellos la luz perpetua)_

_- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Escena de amor**

Encajó el cuchillo una y otra y otra vez. El líquido rojo salpicó cual lluvia de verano hasta que no quedó gota de vida. Alevosía.

Lo amaba. Y para que él no lo olvidara, remojó los dedos en la sangre y se lo escribió en la frente.

Perfecta escena de amor consagrado.

Después levantó su cabeza del suelo, le cepilló los cabellos castaños y se lo acomodó en el regazo. Tarareó una melodía olvidada hace siglos y besó sus labios, sus párpados, sus pálidas mejillas.

_Oh_, Rodolphus. _Oh_, Rodolphus. Hasta muerto la hacía sufrir. Una a una, las lágrimas se disolvieron en un charco de amargura.

Decadencia.

Suave vaivén, de atrás hacia delante. Juntos como siempre, juntos como nunca. Ella exhaló la última gracia. Brindó por los amores perdidos, penó con los sueños incumplidos y rezó en la injusticia del alma condenada.

Se vistió de humo y bailó frente al espejo sosteniendo el cuerpo del marido inerte. Imaginó promesas que jamás habrían de realizarse y su estruendosa risa llenó el lugar.

Era una viuda preciosa.

* * *

_¿Si tuvieran que definir a esta Bellatrix con una palabra, cuál sería?_


	2. Mantis religiosa

Bien, bien. Lo admito. El 'horror' definitivamente no me sale... Pero dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

No estoy segura de que todas las viñetas serán Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Cambiaré el _pairing_ de ser necesario,

**Disclaimer:** Rowling sigue siendo la ama y señora de todo esto. El dinero es de ella, los coches son de ella, las mansiones son de ella.

**Dedicado a la Cannabis Sativa.**

* * *

_**Oro supplex et acclinis, cor contritum quasi cinis, gere curam mei finis.**_

_(Te ruego, suplicante y anonadado, con el corazón contrito como el polvo, que me cuides en mi hora final)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Mantis religiosa**

Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, su mujer, su vida, su... su Bellatrix. Ahí estaba, dando el beso negro con aquel otro.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó sarcástico, dolido, cegado.

Ella no se tomó la molestia de reaccionar; siguió con la cadencia, siguió con los jadeos, siguió con el sudor.

"¿INTERRUMPO ALGO?" repitió. Golpeó con furia las paredes hasta destrozarse los puños. No gritó por miedo a la sangre.

Entonces la dama terminó. Majestuosa hasta en la promiscuidad.

Salió del lecho sin cubrirse, mordiéndose los labios. Atravesó el lugar con un paso que recordaba a la muerte: lento, inexorable. Después se miró al espejo, murmuró la poesía jamás escrita y de un movimiento dividió su reflejo en mil y un pedazos. Tomó el último fragmento de cristal, cual si de un alma se tratase, y dijo:

"Por el amor"

No hubo parte del amante que no fuese ultrajada, no hubo parte del amante que fuese recordada. Lamió el recuerdo y quemó las súplicas.

Hermosa danza de la viuda negra.

Rodolphus quedó estático, con un sabor a hiel en la boca. Jamás encontró a su vida tan decadente, tan insulsa, tan excitante.

* * *

_Qué mala fue esta viñeta. Mátenme._

_P.D. La _mantis religiosa (hembra)_ es una especie de insecto que_ _asesina a su pareja después del apareamiento._


	3. Pesadilla

Hola. Ustedes disculparán los desvaríos de la viñeta anterior, fue creada una bonita noche en la que no dormí nada. Ni recuerdo bien cuando la subí... Decidí que siempre será Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Son apasionantes, lindo matrimonio.

Agradecimientos especiales a Patch Adams. Estaba viendo su película cuando (sí, en la madrugada de nuevo) escribí esto.

**Disclaimer:** Seguro conocen a la señorita J.K. Rowling. ¿No? En fin, de ella es todo esto, a ella páguenle.

* * *

_**Juste judex ultionnis, donum fac remissionis ante diem rationis.**_

_(Oh, justo juez de las venganzas, concédeme el perdón en el día en que pidas cuentas)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Pesadilla**

Trató de enfocar la mirada, pero era imposible. Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífago despiadada, no podía con su propio sueño. Molesta, colocó el separador de cuero y dejó el libro de lado.

Los brazos de Morfeo jamás fueron tan suavemente violentos. La enredaron en figuras de colores, dieron vueltas, auguraron dolor eterno y fingieron sonreír. _Tum-tum_, de aquí a allá, por cada rincón de su oscura mente. No hubo tumba sin excavar y arcoiris sin enterrar.

Deliciosa locura.

Por el rumbo despertó. La tarde perecía en la copa de los árboles y las mariposas, sucias, perdían su color. Ella mucho más que eso.

Murmullo. Una prisión invencible escapó por la boca y se coló entre los muslos. Estaba atrapada.

"¿Rodolphus?" jadeó.

Él la miró de soslayo. Verdugo que se sabe amado.

"¿Por qué me haces esto, querido?"

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

La caja, las ataduras, el delirio. Bellatrix se iba enterrada en vida por su propio marido. Pero antes de tapiar para siempre el recuerdo de la dama oscura, éste exclamó con una dulzura y devoción digna de la madre acabada:

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Sólo una vez imploró clemencia; luego, calló. Ella nunca fue piadosa, la tierra que la cubría tampoco.

Con la noche su recuerdo fue borrado, y al amanecer ni las hormigas supieron de sí.

* * *

_Una pesadilla... o no._


	4. Lux perpetua

Cambié el título original de 'Escena de amor' a **'Dona eis requiem'**. ¿Por qué? Porque al comienzo esto sería un one-shot, luego evolucionó a viñetas y pedía una satisfacción. A los capítulos también se les agregó frases como la de abajo.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling es la autora intelectual de mis momentos de locura. También es dueña de los derechos y Harry Potter.

**Dedicado con todo mi corazón a él, porque se acordó de mí. Cómo se sufre.**

* * *

_**Quantus tremor est futurus, quando judex est venturus, cuncta stricte discussurus.**_

_(Cuán grande será el temor cuando el juez venga a juzgarlo todo con rigor)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Lux perpetua**

¿Por qué no intentas confiar en el dolor?

Abrió los ojos, redimido. Olía a carne carbonizada, a caídas glorificadas, a un último grito desesperado. Olía a traidora.

La llama acariciaba todo a su paso. Seda, perfecta desolación.

Tinta negra. Manchas en el corazón.

Tomó un puño de recuerdos, supo que era tarde. Locura roja que se reflejaba en su mirada, sabor metálico. Bellatrix, obra de Bellatrix.

En vano empujó la puerta. Todo se consumía con un eco de risas extintas. La mansión caía tal y como profetizó la rosa diabólica, pétrea vanidad. El final de una canción eterna.

Sintió que el calor lo alcanzaba. No intentó huir, entendió que los pecados terminan por morder las entrañas. Sólo suspiró y alzó los ojos al cielo.

"Fuego, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu"

* * *


	5. Sueña

¿Saben qué amo más que un review? Un review reincidente. Así que a ustedes, los que me acompañan capítulo a capítulo en este viaje de viñetas, mil gracias. No puedo agregar más, me faltan las palabras para expresar la inmensamente felices que me hacen.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con este mundo pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. No recibo remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Dedicado hoy y siempre a Kath (_Srita-Lunática_), compañera de estocadas; a _Lord Darnox_, fiel verdugo que disfruta serlo; a _Vampiresa_, que tiene un nick bastante sugerente; a _Lexa-dartle-Black_, autora de viñetas muy interesantes; a _Joanne Distte_, escritora buena entre las más buenas de las buenas; a _Toxic.secrets_, amiga recientemente adquirida y muy brillante igualmente. Y a todo aquel que en algún momento se tomó la molestia de leerme, de dejar un review o de simplemente pasarse por aquí.**

¿Qué sería yo sin ustedes?

**

* * *

**

_**Dies irae dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla.**_

_(Oh, día de ira aquel en que el mundo se disolverá)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Sueña**

Llanto taciturno.

Sombra oscura que se acercó lentamente hacia la frágil alma. Lo miró, se miraron. Uno con ojos grises, llenos de vida; otro sin ojos.

Odio.

Odio que lo carcomía por dentro desde el primer instante que escuchó su respirar. Odio, odio por el engaño. Odio por el hijo.

Sonrisa fugaz de medio lado.

_Hijo_.

Tomó al pedazo de vida entre sus brazos y lo meció suavemente. Entonó una canción de cuna, esperó a que se calmara. Contemplado bajo los fríos mantos de la luna se alumbraba mucho más indefenso.

Diabólica inocencia.

El espíritu, pareciendo intuir la cruel tormenta, abrió su pequeña mano y trató de aferrarse a él. Suave palpitar de corazones hambrientos.

Pero lo dejó caer.

Y cayó, cayó como todos.

Querubín que se sumergió en un abismo inmenso de bríos marinos. Las olas lo abrazaron con fuerza, como una madre a su pequeño, y nunca lo dejaron ir. Indomable bestia destructora de promesas, tierna benevolencia, esperanza muerta.

¿Dónde quedan las verdades? Enterradas bajo un cúmulo de horror. Porque la sed de venganza y el rencor son más fuertes que cualquier sentimiento; no existe el amor.

Y él le dijo: _Sueña, niño, sueña. Sueña con tu crepúsculo, sueña a que verás otro amanecer. Sueña, no cuesta nada. Sueña a que soy una pesadilla. O sólo suéñame._

Sueña.

* * *

_Sí, ése fue Rodolphus. Sí, aventó el bebé de Bellatrix al mar. ¿Motivos? Yo tengo uno, ustedes echen a volar su imaginación (y luego, si quieren, me dicen qué teoría se formaron)._


	6. La boda

Traigo el cerebrito todo licuadito y me apetecía escribir algo; salió esto. Pueden escupirme en la cara con confianza, sé que lo mereceré.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, la Warner y toda esa gente es de un grupo social al cual no pertenezco (qué le vamos a hacer, los multimillonarios no aceptan a cualquiera en sus fiestas). Y Harry Potter es propiedad de aquellos de allá arriba, tampoco tiene remedio.

**Dedicado a mi querido error: Martín. Porque siempre quedé con ganas... y la vida dio vueltas.**

**

* * *

**

**La boda**

Cuencas vacías que observaron la traición.

Dejó de pensar, tibia mortandad que inundó sus sentidos. Dulce venganza.

Bellatrix se acercó a ellos; llevaba el frío metal del glorioso pastel, cuchillo de bodas. Cada paso, decisivo. Cada gesto, ultimado. Cada risa, sin compasión. El eco de la cruel velada.

Las paredes retuvieron un grito furibundo, suspiro negro. En vano le pidió clemencia; ni el viento gélido escuchó. Toda parte de sí, desgarrada. Su pecho desnudo, sangre que gorgoteaba. Canto demente de la hermana acribillada.

Narcissa.

Luego giró hacia el marido. Con su traje negro, gloriosa podredumbre. Le sonrió; bestia disfrazada de hombre. Porque poco le importó a él encontrarse en su fiesta nupcial, poco le importó a ella hacerlo pagar. Sacó sus ojos, cortó su lengua, acabó con el legado fantasmal.

Rodolphus.

Contempló su creación, orgullosa artista. Limpió el arma en su blanco ataviado, se retocó el peinado. Las rosas marchitas cayeron al suelo.

Hermosa viuda que regresó a su lugar. Fausta anfitriona a la cual no vieron llorar.

Y es que la muerte viene vestida de novia.

* * *

_Lo siento, hoy no sé dónde está mi cabeza (o sí lo sé, que es lo peor de todo)..._


End file.
